¡Tengo tetas!
by Beth Riall
Summary: Después de otra pelea entre Llednar y Marche, la que termina con una ciudad casi destruida, la Reina decide darle a Llednar un castigo muy particular por su falta de tacto. A la mañana siguiente Llednar se despierta con dos cosas de más... y una de menos.


-Destruiste la mitad de Sprohm. –Remedi no la estaba teniendo fácil para enseñarle a Llednar la disciplina y ejemplo que alguien en su posición debería dar a otros. Especialmente si terminaba destruyendo la mitad de una ciudad en un encuentro por coincidencia.

-¡Marche estaba ahí! Es mi deber apresarlo. –Llednar se defendió de ese modo. Su misión consistía principalmente en la derrota aplastante de su enemigo. Marche había demostrado ser un verdadero dolor en el culo pese a tener Fortuna. Se suponía que era invencible, y sin embargo Marche parecía tener el don de hacer lo imposible y vencer al final de cada combate.

-Marche es un criminal peligroso, él puede destruir lo que se le antoje. –En cierta forma, era verdad. La recompensa por su cabeza no podía ser más alta que ahora, daba lo mismo lo que destrozase o los crímenes que cometiese, y no era realmente un criminal tan peligroso como los carteles de se busca vivo o muerto describían. –En cambio, se supone que eres un miembro respetado del castillo, ¿Cómo puedes ir ahí y empezar a destrozar toda una ciudad sólo por tú obsesión con Marche?

-¡No tengo una obsesión con Marche! –Llednar estaba cansado de que todo el mundo pensara que estaba obsesionado con el chico. ¿Dónde estaba escrito que tenía una obsesión con él?

-Se supone que debes proteger a Mewt, no ir tras Marche Radiuju. –La Reina trató de recordarle lo principal de su existencia.

-Es lo que hago. –Llednar le respondió con total seguridad. –Si acabo con Marche, su hijo estará a salvo.

Remedi suspiró.

-Puedes retirarte. –Despidió a Llednar con un movimiento de la mano.

-Entendido Majestad. –Llednar se retiró de la sala del trono.

Remedi se quedó meditando un poco la actual actitud de Llednar hacia Marche. La enemistad que sentía hacia el chico era aterradoramente enfermiza, hasta el punto total de la completa obsesión. ¿Era mucho pedir que no saliera disparado al más mínimo rumor sobre su paradero? Era como si su verdadera razón de existir se basara únicamente en Marche.

Entonces una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Así que Llednar estaba tan obsesionado con tener a Marche ¿Eh? Bien, quizás podría darle una mano con eso.

Una siniestra risa comenzó a salir de su boca mientras pensaba en los divertidos días que se acercaban. Algunos guardias bangaa se alejaron unos pasos al escuchar como su Reina había empezado a reír como loca sin ninguna razón que ellos pudiesen saber.

* * *

Llednar se sentía algo desorientado. Anoche se había acostado temprano pensando en donde estaría Marche y como lo enfrentaría la próxima vez, se había tomado su tiempo para analizar el combate en su cabeza y revisado como podría mejorar, eso le había tomado tres horas antes de que el cansancio le ganara, pero estaba seguro de que valió la pena.

Aunque ahora lo estaba reconsiderando un poco. Algo no se sentía muy bien con él en estos momentos.

Salió de la cama con esfuerzo. Estuvo apunto de caer hacia el frete cuando se levanto, era como si algún peso extra lo hubiese empujado levemente hacia el frete. También se sentía un poco extraño, era como si estar derecho le tomase un poco más de esfuerzo que antes. Y su espalda comenzaba a sentirse un poco pesada.

Agitó su cabeza para despertarse completamente, antes que nada tenía que ir al baño, quizás después de lavarse la cara se sentiría mejor.

Lavarse la cara parecía una tarea fácil, pero llegar al baño no lo fue. Cada vez que caminaba sentía ese peso que amenazaba con tirarlo al piso, también se encontró con esa extraña molestia en su espalda. Eso le costó un poco más de tiempo para llegar al baño.

-_Cielos, quizás esté un poco enfermo. _–Pensó para sus adentros.

Se lavó la cara y sujetó fuertemente el lavamanos antes de mirarse al espejo.

Frente a él estaba la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Tenía unos profundos ojos azules, piel tersa y cabello rubio de un tono oscuro.

-Pero que- Llednar se tapó la boca cuando escuchó su tono de voz. Su voz se había vuelto más aguda que antes, y sus manos se sentían más suaves, nada que ver con las duras manos callosas que había construido de tanto practicar su manejo de la espada.

-Calma… Calma, Llednar. –Trató de tranquilizarse a si mismo mientras pensaba que había pasado. –Debe haber alguna explicación para esto.

Entonces su vista cayó a su pecho, o pechos en este caso.

Reprimió un grito.

Su pecho había crecido, y bastante grande. Llednar se dio una copa F.

Sujetó ambos pechos con sus manos, se sentía… raro. Con razón había estado apunto de caer, y por eso le dolía tanto la espalda. ¿Cómo podía caminar si tenía que cargar con esas enormes bolas de boliche?

En ese punto Llednar estaba al borde de la hiperventilación.

Tenía que ser un error.

La camisa que había usado para dormir se sentía más apretada de lo común, seguramente por sus nuevos pechos. Con algo de esfuerzo se la sacó y nuevamente se vio hacia abajo.

No había error.

Eran tetas.

Llednar nuevamente las sujetó como si tratará de convencerse de que no eran reales. Se sentían muy reales.

Se sujetó con una mano al lavamanos mientras la otra seguía sujetando uno de sus pechos. Nuevamente se vio reflejado en el espejo. Una linda chica desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Entonces algo horrible cruzó por su cabeza.

No podía ser.

Su mano soltó lentamente su pecho mientras la llevaba al estomago.

-Cálmate… –Comenzó a bajar su mano a hacia su cintura. –Respira… –Un poco más abajo y…

Nada.

* * *

-Que extraño, me pareció es cuchar un grito. –Un grito lo bastante fuerte para tirar a Marche de la cama. –Quizás me lo imaginé…

* * *

-¡Majestaaaaaaaaddddd!

Una chica muy hermosa y carente de cualquier cosa que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo corrió por los pasillos del castillo ignorando totalmente las miradas y narices sangrantes de todos los hombres a su alrededor. Aunque más que correr estaba tambaleándose, no se había acostumbrado ni a caminar con esos pechos y ya estaba corriendo.

-¿Qué es ese escanda- El líder de la guardia no llegó a terminar cuando vio a una linda chica corriendo mientras agitaba sus grandes pechos al descubierto. Un enorme torrente de sangre salió a grandes chorros de su nariz antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

Por ahora a Llednar no le interesaba nada que no fuese llegar a la Reina, ella era la única que podría cambiarlo de ese modo. Sabía que quizás la había hecho enfadar antes, pero llegar al punto de quitarle su… su…

¡Tenía que verla inmediatamente!

Entonces uno de los guardias reales la cruzó por el pasillo.

-¡Tú! –Gritó con desesperación.

El guardia real abrió los ojos enormemente ante lo que tenía en frente. –¿M-mí?

Llednar lo puso contra la pared mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros.

-¿Dónde está la Reina? –Gritó con desesperación y rabia.

El guardia real hubiese llamado a los refuerzos en ese momento, o clamado por ayuda, si su atacante no fuese una linda chica semidesnuda, cuyos grandes pechos estaban totalmente expuestos frente a él.

-¡Donde está!

Llednar hizo un movimiento para acercarlo un poco y después golpearlo contra la pared, eso hizo que sus pechos se movieran y causo el efecto opuesto a hablar. El guardia simplemente estaba sin palabras mientras su conciencia se perdía ante lo que pensó que sólo viviría en sueños.

Llednar soltó el cuerpo inmóvil del guardia cuando perdió el conocimiento y este cayó aun lado.

-¿Pero que le pasó? Da igual, tengo que encontrar a la Reina.

Ignorando el enorme charco rojo que se estaba formando en el piso, Llednar continuó su búsqueda por todo el castillo.

* * *

-¡Majestad!

Su búsqueda acabó en el jardín, done la Reina estaba tomando un poco de té.

-Cielos Llena, ¿No tienes ni un poco de vergüenza al estar caminando así por ahí? –Dijo despectivamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Llednar la ignoró y se acercó a ella de una forma amenazante, no es como si fuese a atacar a alguien que fácilmente podía hacerlo desaparecer ni nada.

-¿Qué me hiciste? –Preguntó con furia.

Remedi disfrutó de un largo sorbo de su té antes de contestar. –No se a qué te refieres.

-¡Tengo tetas!

-Y muy grandes por lo que veo. –Susurró un poco molesta, podría ser la Reina, pero también era mujer.

Llednar simplemente las cubrió con su brazo después de escuchar a la Reina. Era algo que debería haber hecho desde un principio mientras la buscaba por todo el castillo, incluyendo el baño de hombres…

-R-regrésame a como estaba antes.

-No. –Fue una respuesta tan directa que Llednar necesitó unos segundos para procesarla.

-¿Cómo que no? –Gritó después de un momento.

-Ya me oíste. Si estas tan obsesionado con Marche, entonces te daré una mano con él. –Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-P-pero qu… ¡¿De qué diablos está hablando?! No estoy obsesionado con Marche y aunque fuese así, que no es, ¿Qué es eso de una mano? ¡Yo quiero destrozarlo en un combate! –Gritó hasta más no poder. No sabía cuantas veces tenía que gritar que no estaba obsesionado de ninguna forma con Marche.

-Admítelo, la razón de que quieras tanto enfrentarte a él es por esos sentimientos que sólo salen cunado ambos están chocando espadas en el campo de batalla. Bien, te he dado una forma de estar enteramente con él en todas las formas posibles… y de paso evitar que destrocen la región con sus peleas. –Desvió la mirada a lo último. Sólo esperaba no haber hecho lo contrario.

-Dios, Dios, Dios. –Llednar tomó asiento en la silla frente a la Reina. –¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? Tienes idea de lo que es despertare, mirarse al espejo y encontrarse con dos enormes tetas. Además… –Llednar guardo levemente silencio. –La falta de… "eso".

Remedi simplemente sonrió.

-Te acostumbraras pronto.

-No, no lo haré.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que ir al baño, y entonces veras que no hay mucha diferencia… quizás, realmente no se como lo hacen los hombres.

Llednar abrió sus ojos con horror, no había pensado en eso.

Eso significaba… ¿Por donde exactamente lo hacían las chicas? No, esperen, no quiere saber tanto, pero era necesario saber ahora que su sexo se había invertido, pero aun así no quería saber tan rápido, pero empezaba a sentir unas pequeñas ganas de ir al baño, podía aguantarse, pero por cuanto…

-Mierda.

-Las chicas elegantes no dicen esos Llena. –Regañó a Llednar como una maestra de buenos modales a su alumna.

-¡Es Llednar! –Trató de defender su nombre.

-No creo que valga mucho ahora.

-Bien, lección aprendida. Me devuelves a mi género.

-Ordené por adelantado que dejaran algunos cambios de ropa más a tu medida. –Entonces observó un momento los pechos de Llednar. –Espero.

En ese punto Llednar ya estaba sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, sin importar que sus dos pechos estuviesen expuestos al aire libre.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?

-No, gracias. –Y se fue a su habitación ignorando todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

* * *

-¿También la ropa interior? –A Llednar ya no le sorprendía nada.

Cuando había llegado a su habitación, su cama estaba perfectamente tendida y sobre ella había una gran cantidad de ropas distintas, incluyendo la ropa interior. Ropa interior femenina, algunas de encaje y otras que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, cielos, incluso le pareció ver un para de bragas transparentes. En cuanto a la parte superior, no encajaban. Cualquier tipo de sostén era o muy pequeño o… muy pequeño. De todas formas no planeaba usar ropa interior femenina. O eso pensaba…

-Pero que mier… –Cuando fue a sus cajones se dio cuenta de que toda su ropa interior había sido saqueada y cambiada por más ropa interior femenina. Incuso su ropa normal como hombre había desaparecido. Sólo quedaban esos pantalones de algodón suaves que usaba para dormir y tenía puestos en ese mimo momento. – ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Además de destruir prácticamente cada zona en las que se hubiese encontrado con Marche y costado al castillo tener que pagar una suma más grande de lo que había por la cabeza de su enemigo en reparaciones.

En fin, a parte de los pantalones de algodón, realmente no estaba usando nada más. A Llednar no le gustaba usar ropa interior cuando dormía, algo de lo que ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

Se desnudó completamente y trató de escoger las bragas menos reveladoras e indecentes que hubiese en el motón, las cuales resultaron ser una bragas de encaje negras de listones que no cubría el trasero en ninguna forma, al contrario, esa larga tira de tela seguramente ni se vería si se ajustaba mucho. Un pensamiento que lo dejó con ganas de simplemente tirarse por la ventana y acabar con todo, aunque seguramente Fortuna lo protegería.

Se las puso a regañadientes y se sintió bastante raro al terminar. Como esperaba, mientras un poco de tela negra cubría la parte importante, la tela de atrás se había quedado atorada entre las nalgas, esa era una sensación incomoda. ¿Y que hay de los listones? ¿Qué pasa si se desatan? ¿Se caerían o simplemente sería la parte delantera mientras la trasera seguía sujeta a sus nalgas? No quería saberlo. Definitivamente no quería saberlo.

Nada le quedaba en la parte superior.

Ahora la ropa.

-Faldas… –Dijo con una voz medio muerta. –Muchas faldas… todas cortas.

Las faldas eran por mucho más arriba de las rodillas. Una ligera briza y se vería todo. ¿Por qué no simplemente usaba el pantalón de algodón hasta que comprara algo más de ropa? Porque en estos momentos estaba ardiendo en llamas…

-¡¿Qué?!

Llednar se apresuró al lugar donde había dejado el pantalón de algodón, definitivamente estaba ardiendo. ¿Pero como?

-Su majestad. –Dijo con una creciente furia. ¿Por qué no? Ya había demostrado poder cambiar su género, ¿Por qué no también quemar su ropa? Ahora no le quedaba opción.

Todas las faldas eran cortas, algunas tenían… un ligero corte en la parte trasera… o quizás la delantera, no sabía si era por error o simplemente para deliberadamente mostrar algo, y no quería saberlo.

Se puso una falda negra, y eso era todo. Una falda negra, corta y reveladora.

-La Reina me odia. –Tenía que odiarlo para tirarlo a esa posición.

En cuanto a la parte superior. Eran camisas muy cortas, algunas dejaban al descubierto el estomago y se veían terriblemente ajustadas.

Llednar escogió la que le pareció más grade y menos reveladora. Ahora si esa camisa era la más grande, ¿Cómo debería sentirse que una camisa que debería cubrir todo dejara al descubierto su ombligo? No es que fuese realmente pequeña, es que Llednar tenía dos grandes partes de más.

Una pequeña lágrima escapó de su ojo.

Una de las mangas era un poco más larga que la otra, pero realmente dejaban al descubierto la mayor parte de sus brazos.

-Debe de… haber una ley en contra de vestir tan indecentemente. –Llednar tomó nota de eso, quizás después podría usarlo con la Reina para conseguir ropa común.

En cuanto a los zapatos. Antes se puso unas medias que parecían ser terriblemente largas, lo bastante largas para cubrir sus piernas hasta los muslos. Luego un par de zapatos, afortunadamente había un par entre tantos tacones.

Fue a su armario, sacó su espada y la ajustó detrás de su espalda, o eso trató. El cinturón que generalmente pasaba por su pecho era demasiado pequeño para su nuevo cuerpo, así que tuvo que ajustar la espada en su cintura.

-Estoy listo… –Dijo tristemente y sin atreverse a mirarse por el espejo.

Salió del cuarto caminando un tanto incomodo con esas ropas. También hay que mencionar que no llevaba puesto ningún tipo de sujetador.

Algunos guardias que habían presenciado el espectáculo de la mañana no sabían exactamente que era más impactante, la linda chica semidesnuda o la misma chica con un atuendo tan sexy y revelador.

El guardia que seguía sangrante se despertó lentamente, vio pasar a Llednar junto a él, vio sus bragas y escribió "me voy feliz" con su propia sangre antes de desmallarse otra vez con una hemorragia nasal que iba al doble de velocidad que antes.

-_Cuerpo nuevo o no, voy por ti Marche. _–Llednar pensó fuertemente. No importa qué, nada le impediría enfrentar a su enemigo. Quizás un viaje por una tienda de ropa, pero eso sólo haría que Marche ganara un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

-Ugh.

-¿Qué pasa Marche? –Montblanc preguntó un tanto preocupado por como su amigo había empezado a temblar.

-N-no es nada, simplemente sentí un escalofrió recorrer toda mi columna.

Marche Radiuju no sabía lo que le esperaba.


End file.
